¿Por que a mi?
by Kr0l
Summary: ¿Conocen esa sensación de estar entre la espada y la pared? Ahora mismo me encuentro allí... ¿la amistad o el amor? ¿Vale la pena arriesgarse a que te lastimen una vez más?... o acaso... ¿perder una de las cosas que más valoras en la vida? ¿¡por que a mi?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Por qué a mi?_

Prologo

* * *

_En tu vida al transcurrir el tiempo y ver que las cosas le pasan a todas las personas llegas a un momento en que te preguntas ¿Por qué a mi? Es una pregunta sin respuesta; llegas a inventarte una respuesta que crees te convence pero no es así; por que esa respuesta solo llega a ser monótona y solo explica lo que tu herido corazón quiere o desea creer._

* * *

Ese momento había llegado a la vida de Sakura, no era que se quejara de su vida pero…pero a veces la aborrecía, en algún momento creyó que no era una persona con mucha suerte, pero ya se estaba pasando la vida con ella.

Siempre había tenido que cargar con amistades falsas y cuando creía haber encontrado un amigo del sexo contrario algo parecía pasar que terminaba perdiéndolo por que ella solo quería su amistad. Siempre había tenido mala suerte o quizá malos gustos llegó a creer; pero todas aquellas derrotas e intentos fallidos eran bien conocidos dentro de su vida social lo que la catalogaba como a una persona inestable emocionalmente ó simplemente como la "que le tenía miedo a que la quisieran" como le dijo uno de sus ex novios cuando cortó con ella.

A sus 17 años parecía estar tan desilusionada del amor que creía que eso no había sido para ella, la verdad es que cuando creía que su corazón apenas estaba volviendo a creer pasaba algo.

Y con esos pensamientos recordaba como había empezado todo, ahora tenía que escoger entre el amor y la amistad… iba a perder uno escogiese al que escogiese… no podía tener a los dos a su lado, sin embargo… a uno lo amaba y el otro era su mejor amigo… y nuevamente volvía a su cabeza esa pregunta mientras recordaba como había comenzado todo¿Por qué a mi?

-Sakura – la llamó un chico de cabellos oscuros y piel morena; La chica volteo su cabeza, estaba casi por marcharse a su casa después de un aburrido día en el instituto.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a su mejor amigo Kei Takishida

-¿te irás sola? – Sakura asintió - ¿te puedo acompañar?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos no estaba segura si alucinaba o no pero… había algo raro en Kei esa mañana y aún más en esa pregunta.

-claro – murmuró guardando sus reservas. Kei se acercó sonriendo con su blanca sonrisa, se puso a lado de Sakura y la miró - ¿y Tomoyo?

-Ya no debe de tardar

-Ah

Tomoyo Daidoji siempre había sido su mejor amiga, precisamente ella conocía todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura aunque… algo no sabía y era que dentro de Sakura muy en el fondo la culpaba a ella de fracasar con su primer novio, aunque ella no se deslindara de todas las culpas sabía que si hubiera sido un poco más decidida Tomoyo no se hubiera metido tanto y no la hubiera puesto en el medio obligándola a escoger quien de los dos tenía la razón.

Y aunque mucho tiempo creyó que por ser una historia inconclusa no había podido olvidar a aquel chico lo único que comprobó cuando supo la verdad es que él había jugado con ella nuevamente cuando supuestamente iban a hablar y bueno… nunca llamó… creyó que era cobarde… pero… después lo vio con una chica mucho más bonita que ella y bueno… había aceptado su derrota con la cabeza en alto. Nunca podría competir con una la reina de belleza de su escuela.

Kei Takeshida era dos años mayor que ella pero iban en el mismo, le había contado que como su padre tenía que viajar tanto había perdido demasiadas clases y había terminado por salirse después de reprobar, pero ahora parecía que se estaba planteando la idea quedarse en Tomoeda.

Sakura desvió su mirada de él y volteo al estacionamiento del instituto y justamente vio a Shaoran Lee un compañero de su clase; no era que no le hablara pero considerando la relación que llevaba con Kei y otros muchachos de su salón era casi nula. Sin embargo llevaba una buena relación con todo el salón incluso podía afirmar que Kei era uno de sus mejores amigos también.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – sonrió; no se sentía cómoda ella sola con Kei y no entendía la razón. - ¿y ese milagro?

-¿Cuál?

-Que vienes sin tus chicas – el chico sonrió burlón

Era un Don Juan sin remedio. Era uno de las cosas que no le gustaban de su amigo, tenía dos años de conocerlo y aún así nunca lo había escuchado hablar bien de alguna de sus ex novias cuando cortaban.

-¡Sakura! – la chica volvió a detenerse y se volvió sobre sus talonera para ver a Rika que se acercaba con su novio: Hoshi Terada, que para casualidades de la vida era su amigo desde que estaban en la primaria y a él lo habían cambiado de salón y valga la redundancia ella se había alejado de el justo cuando Hoshi empezó a verla como algo más que a una amiga. Ahora era la pareja de una de sus recientes amigas. ¿y adivinen quien los presentó? La misma Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿tienes completa la antología de filosofía?

-Sí ¿la ocupas?

-Nada mas un pedazo es que el profe la quiere mañana y no voy a terminarla – se quejó

-¿de que temas la quieres? – Rika se lo dijo – entonces te lo mando a tu e mail cuando llegue a mi casa

-¿sí? Hay gracias Sakura, nos vemos Kei – y se marchó por donde vino.

-De nuevo Sakura se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos, creía que Rika era afortunada en cierta manera; a pesar de saber que durante algún tiempo él se interesó por ella… por Rika había dejado a su novia de 2 años y por ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

-olvidé preguntarle si había visto a Tomoyo – recordó con un suspiro. – bueno, ya que.

Sakura lo saludó con una sonrisa y se preguntó¿a que horas llegó él aquí?. Cuando vio el auto negro de Shaoran pararse a un lado de ellos

-¿Sakura viste a Rika te andaba buscando? – preguntó Naoko que iba en el asiento trasero.

Naoko les hablaba más que bien a Shaoran Lee y a Eriol Hiragizawa amigos inseparables decían todos.

-Sí, me la acabo de encontrar. – entonces miró a su lado y vio a Kei hablando con los otros. - ¿viste a Tomoyo?

-Si ya iba saliendo de con el maestro, no creo que tarde

Sakura asintió y con una sonrisa preguntó:

-¿y a donde van ebrios? – Shaoran la miró y contestó:

-¿no vas?

-¿A dónde?

-Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por allí

-Tengo que esperar a Tomoyo – contestó. La verdad es que no le daban muchas ganas de ir con ellos pero… la verdad era que… Tomoyo y ella solo irían a tomarse un helado y se irían y bueno…. Eso no era muy divertido.

-Pues ve a buscarla – dijo Shaoran mirándola - ¿o que?

-¿vas a ir? – le preguntó Kei

-Hem… pues…

-¡Sakura! – la llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tomoyo – sonrió – que bueno que ya llegaste. – suspiró con alivio.

Tomoyo Daidoji era su mejor amiga y sabía que ella era la de ella. Era una persona parrandera por naturaleza no había nadie mejor que ella para salir y armar un escándalo… claro que eso siempre le había ocasionado unos cuantos problemas…

Era un poco más bajita que ella, y tenía una figura que muchas envidiaban y por eso le ponían apodos e incluso enfermedades… valla que decir que Tomoyo era anoréxica… Sakura había reído hasta que no pudo respirar… era lo más absurdo que había escuchado quien conociera a su amiga como ella sabría que si Tomoyo no era algo era anoréxica; ¿Por qué? Pues… por que comía todo el santo día.

-¿Qué? – preguntó al ver la cara que cargaba Sakura

-¿van a ir? – preguntó Kei nuevamente

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Tomoyo

-Vamos a festejar mi cumple ¿ándenle muchachas? Vamos – dijo Naoko "suplicando"

-¿Qué se siente cumplir 18? – bromeó Eriol en el asiento delantero

-¿Qué se siente cumplir 19? – contra atacó Naoko

-Vean a Kei ya tiene 20 y se siente joven – dijo Shaoran orillándose

-Si, si yo me siento como de quince - rió acompañando a todos

-Entonces ¿Qué¿van a ir o que?

Sakura miró a los ojos amatista de Tomoyo interrogándola; habían pasado por tantas cosas "traumantes" (nótese el sarcasmo) durante su adolescencia que ahora podían saber lo que pensaba la otra con solo hacer unos cuantos gestos. Y Sakura podía adivinar que veía ansias en los ojos de Tomoyo, ansias por ir a divertirse. No tachen a Tomoyo de libertina simplemente… le gustaba divertirse.

Y bueno, no negaba que necesitaban un descanso después de toda la lastimosa semana.

Sakura no podía comprender como era que Tomoyo aun sonreía cuando tenía el corazón roto. Digamos que como dice el refrán : "dios los hace y ellos se juntan" Sakura y Tomoyo sufrían del mismo mal. Y justamente Tomoyo acababa de salir de una relación destructiva: La cosa fue así en pocas palabras: Si iban a tener una relación, (cosa que el nunca dijo y simplemente se comportaba como pulpo con su amiga), las cosas serían cuando el quisiera y pudiera. Y Tomoyo al no hacerle caso al principio digamos que… perdió el interés cuando finalmente aceptó ser algo más para él. Y eso dejó destrozada a su amiga y podía asegurar que Tomoyo aun suspiraba por ese "tipejo".

Sakura asintió aun mirando a Tomoyo, volteó a ver a Shaoran y contestó:

-¿A dónde vamos? – Shaoran sonrió y Sakura que aun lo miraba se quedó muda, esa sonrisa era para ella… se agachó y entró rápidamente en el auto, no quería imaginarse cosas pero… ¿le gustaba a Shaoran? No, lo más probable era que imaginara cosas, no podía gustarle a él además… Kei era su mejor amigo y… Shaoran había sido pareja de una de sus amigas… si lo más probable era que estuviera imaginando que Shaoran le coqueteó… ¿verdad?.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste mi regalo de san Valentín, la verdad es que es el único capítulo que tengo pero… eso pasó con ¡¡Nos quieren casar! Y no me fue tan mal por cierto esperen el Epílogo tengo unas cuantas buenas ideas solo me falta juntarlas. Es que creo que necesita un final espectacular. Ténganme paciencia!!. Volviendo al tema anterior, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, han encontrado las dobles intenciones? Espero que sí.

¿Qué escogerían ustedes? Una amistad con alguien que parece leer su mente, que son tan parecidos que a veces hacen los mismos comentarios? O ¿El amor que te ofrece alguien que parece cambiar de personalidad como de calcetines¿vale la pena arriesgarse y salir herida otra vez?

¡¡Dejen Reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por que a mi?

Capítulo 1

La tarde había pasado y nada se repitió. Sakura no notó nada diferente en Shaoran... así que si había sido una alusinación. Hacía tanto que no tenía una pareja que quizá ya le estuviera haciendo falta y por eso sentía que algo pasaba con Shaoran... lo cual era imposible. Ella nunca andaría con el que había sido el novio de Chiharu... aunque ella ya tenía novio... ¡no¡no Sakura tú no debes, no puedes hacerle eso a tu amiga!...

... aun así. Nunca había sabido que había pasado en realidad... según Chiharu, él había sido el había sido el culpable de que su relación llegara a su fin... pero... otros más decían que ella le había engañado... y otras más decían que él era el que había engañado y que Chiharu nunca se había querido dar cuenta.

- ¿Tomoyo crees que Chiharu aun quiera a Shaoran?

La amatista volteó a verla sorprendida.

- ¿por que la pregunta?

- simple curiosidad

La chica solo se encongió de hombros.

- es problable

- ¿por que?

- por que ella no se ha dado cuenta pero de vez en cuando; se nos queda viendo algo raro cuando sacamos su nombre a la conversación.

- entonces ¿por que no trata de volver con él?

- si yo estuviera en su lugar... yo no volvería con alguién que me puso los cuernos.

- pero dicen que ella fué la que le puso los cuernos - le defendió.

- ¿y para que tanta pregunta Saku¿que te traes entre manos?

- ¡nada! - contestó rápidamente - es que... ¿no te da curiosidad de saber que pasó realmente?

- no, no es asunto mío

- y mio tampoco. Lo se - comprendió la indirecta - pero es que... no se, me da la impresión de que no pasó como todos suponen que pasó.

- ¿entonces que crees que pasó?

- no lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría preguntándote

- pues yo no lo sé

- no es eso. Es que... dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, pero si no te interesa saber el chisme entonces no te sigo contando.

Tomoyo se detuvo, en su caminar, iban a la escuela. Era un día comun y corriente y ahora Sakura empezaba con esas preguntas.

- ¿que no me vas a contar?

- nada

- ah no, ahora me cuentas ¿que es lo que pasa? algo te tiene bastante interezada en algo que antes ni siquiera tomabas en cuenta.

- es que... - negó - son alucinaciones mías de verdad

- ¿el que es una alucinación?

- es que... no mejor...

- no sakura ahora me dices - la interrumpió nuevamente

- es que... no estoy segura así que déjame tener pruebas más contundentes.

- ¿más contundentes¿de quien se trata?

Sakura suspiró derrotada. Tomoyo se había dado cuenta.

- es que... es una alucinación... es que ayer me pareció que Shaoran coqueteaba conmigo... - sonrió - absurdo. Por eso te dije que era una alucinación

- de que le gustas - reveló - le gustas

Sakura guardó silencio.

- pero no te preocupes, tendremos que investigar.

- ¡no! no quiero que él se entere

- no se va a enterar

- No Tomoyo aparte, yo no andaría con él si es que mi alucinación fuera cierta que no lo es

- ¿por que no?

- olvidas que anduvo con Chiharu

- ¿y tu olvidas que ya se separaron?

- no podría hacer eso

- a ella no le importó bajarle el novio a su mejor amiga. Nosotros dejaremos de verla cuando entremos a la universidad. Ella es solo una conocida más.

- estoy haciendo un tormenta en un vaso de agua, Shaoran quizá solo quería quedar bien, no sé pero definitivamente no creo que él quiera andar conmigo

- pero si le gustas, eso todos lo saben.

Sakura solo suspiró.

- pero y si es cierto, si el le puso los cuernos a Chiharu y ella aún lo sigue queriendo ¿en que papel voy a quedar yo?

- Sakura no te preocupes por eso, a la mayoría de las personas que conocemos ahora no las volverás a ver en tu vida ¿y que te importa el que dirán? si tu eres feliz eso debe bastarte.

- si, quizá tengas razón. ¿y que vamos a hacer para ver si es cierto?

- pues investigar – dijo Tomoyo más que obvia.

- lógico¿pero con quien?

Ahora si se tomó el tiempo para pensarlo.

-buena pregunta

-¿y?

-Pues no sé.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó riendo

-Cualquier cosa hubiera… - calló - ,,, no, olvídalo. Ya llegamos

Subieron las escaleras hasta el piso donde se encontraba su salón y descubrieron que la puerta estaba cerrada… habían llegado tarde otra vez por quinta vez en la semana.

-creo que necesitaremos venirnos más temprano el lunes – comentó Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la piso a un lado de la puerta

-lo siento, pero es que por más que trato por despertarme más temprano no puedo.

-No te preocupes Sakura – contestó con una sonrisa – yo también tengo la culpa

-¿a sí?

-Si, yo se como eres con eso de la puntualidad y aún así te espero si no quisiera llegar tarde me vendría yo sola

-¿te gusta llegar tarde tomoyo?

-No simplemente me gusta venir platicando con alguien en el camino

-No sabes cuanta alegría me da de saber que yo soy ese alguien – comentó enfadada con Tomoyo. Pero la chica de los ojos amatista solo sonrió.

-Sakura ¿Cómo crees eso? Sabes que me gusta platicar contigo por que eres mi mejor amiga. – entonces Sakura sonrió.

-¿y que vamos a hacer?

-¿con que?

-Con S…

-¿ya no las dejó entrar? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se quedó helada…

-Shaoran hola, pues no, ya no nos dejó entrar el ruquito de tu tío. – contestó Tomoyo mirando la cara roja de Sakura. - ¿Sakura te sientes bien?

Las orejas de Sakura se pusieron aún más rojas que antes ante el comentario mal intencionado de su amiga.

-sí… sí – susurró mirando para otro lado y que Shaoran no viera su sonrojo.

-¿estas enferma? – preguntó Shaoran mirándola con atención. Cosa que claro… no ayudaba para nada.

-No ¡claro que no! Pero es que… ¿no les parece que está haciendo mucho calor? – dijo mirando el cielo y echándose aire con la mano

-Si, en eso tienes razón – comentó Shaoran también mirando el cielo.

Sakura respiró libremente, había dejado de verla y se había zafado elegantemente en la situación en la que la había metido Tomoyo.

-¡ya se! – dijo de pronto el castaño. - ¿creen que Eriol este dentro?

-¿Eriol¿Qué no siempre llega contigo? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Shaoran sonrió pícaro. Sakura se quedó sin respiración.

-a mi se me hace… - murmuró dando a entender que había algo de más en ese comentario por parte de Tomoyo de Eriol.

-¿Qué? – murmuró perpleja – ¡no¿Qué cosas piensas? – exclamó exaltada – yo quiero a alguien más.

Ese simple comentario hizo que Sakura regresara a la realidad y pusiera más atención en la plática.

-¿y se podría saber quien es?

-no. – contestó simplemente – no vale la pena ni siquiera mencionarlo.

-Si tú lo quieres claro que merece la pena ¿o no? – dijo Shaoran poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Bueno… si… pero… - Tomoyo estaba confundida y para que ella se quedara sin salirse con la suya… era algo digno de ver.

-Ese tipo jugó con Tomoyo – concluyó Sakura – el que lo mencione sería peor para el ego de ese bastardo.

-¿bastardo? – comentó sorprendido de las palabras de Sakura - ¿tanto así?

Sakura solo asintió. Shaoran volteo su mirada a Tomoyo.

-¿y aún así lo sigues queriendo? – preguntó sin comprender – que masoquista

-yo no lo veo así, simplemente fue la primer…

-… animal… - susurró Sakura

-… persona – continuó Tomoyo – que quise y no es tan fácil olvidar

-Si tu no quieres olvidar, no podrás hacerlo nunca

-Estoy trabajando en ello… y lo bueno es que en este momento tenga novia.

-¿y que vas a hacer cuando no la tenga? – preguntó nuevamente Shaoran a la amatista que de nuevo se quedó sin palabras

-Espero que esta vez la hagas entender, es lo mismo que yo lo le digo y me ignora vilmente

-No es que la haga entender, hasta que se arriesgue de nuevo entonces ese "bastardo animal" – lo nombró como Sakura le había dicho – dejará de ser tan importante en sus sentimientos.

Ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

-¿de que me perdí? – comentó Eriol llegando y ver que las dos chicas miraban a Shaoran con atención.

-De nada, oye ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy en la tarde?

-¿hoy?... pues… - pensó- … no creo que no ¿Qué propones?

-¿Qué tal se llevamos a estas dos lindas morras a dar una vuelta?.

Eriol miró a las dos chicas y después a Shaoran.

-de acuerdo – aceptó. No sabía que había detrás de eso pero había algo y Shaoran tendría que decírselo. - ¿y a donde las llevaremos?

-Oigan esperen – interrumpió sus planes Tomoyo - ¿Qué, nosotras estamos pintadas? Ni siquiera saben si nosotras queremos ir con ustedes

-¿se van a resistir a la aventura y de tener a estos dos galanes a su lado?

Tomoyo alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿galanes¿Estamos hablando de ustedes? Si fuera Rik… - entonces calló. Sakura la miró feo. Pero la amatista retomó nuevamente la conversación - ¿tu que crees Sakura? – completó

-si¿tu que crees Saku? Has estado muy callada – comentó Shaoran mirándola fijamente. Lo que de nuevo ayudó a que el sonrojo de sakura reapareciera.

-Yo soy callada – soltó simplemente y sin pensarlo

-Si claro – comentaron los tres con marcado y sin disimulo sarcasmo.

-Y es que era bien conocido que la pequeña Kinomoto no podía estar sin la boca cerrada; tanto así que cada maestro le había signado un ligar especial todas las clases para ver si así la chica dejaba de platicar… pero eso fue contra producente ya que era como la plaga… contagiaba.

El timbre había sonado y ahora podían entrar al salón.

-¡hola mis amores! – saludó Naoko cuando las vio aparecer por la puerta seguidas de Eriol y Shaoran - ¿estaban afuera con ellos?

-Si, llegaron minutos después que nosotras

-Espero que me las hayan cuidado bien – les dijo Naoko a los chicos

-Claro que si Naoko, ya sabes

-Vamos afuera – y sin dejarlas dejar sus cosas en sus lugares prácticamente las arrastró hasta los balcones.- oh, por cierto Sakura dijo el profesor que si no entregar un papel en su oficina mas tardar mañana vas a perder el derecho a examen.

-¿Qué¿Qué papel?

-No se, pero si quieres vamos y le preguntamos

-Hay no mames – murmuró tapándose la cara con las manos – me voy a suicidar – comentó con aire dramático y subiéndose a la baranda del balcón murmuró antes de estallar en risas - ¡adiós mundo cruel! – las otras dos chicas rieron con ella entonces escuchó un susurró de una voz que en particular tenía dos días sin dejarla dormir.

-Bájamela de allí Naoko.

Por supuesto, esa voz era de Shaoran.

Continuará…

Hola¿cómo han estado? Yo feliz hoy presenté mi examen y no es por presumir pero creo que me fue bastante bien… (espero que lo pase si no voy a llorar!!) Gracias por su apoyo y ahora a agradecer a:

Luna-Box y a Clauky. Que bueno que les haya gustado y aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Por qué a mí?

Capítulo 3

* * *

Las clases habían terminado más tarde de lo normal y el plan de Shaoran de ir a algún lado casi se había cancelado. Sakura había puesto tremenda cara de decepción cuando casi daban por muerto el plan que reconsideraron hacer otra cosa. Y es que… bueno… prácticamente había estado contando los minutos para irse con él… corrección con "ellos" Tomoyo, Naoko, Eriol y Shaoran.

-es que tu tío, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que esté senil – murmuraba Naoko cuando iban rumbo al estacionamiento de la preparatoria donde estaba el auto de Shaoran – y en la prepa no deberían de darle trabajo a tipos como él – seguía maldiciendo

Sakura iba callada; so sabía si escuchar a Naoko y Tomoyo o observar atentamente a Shaoran.

-si, y para colmo cambió de lugar a Sakura; ya me dejó sin quien echar chisme

Esperaron la respuesta de Sakura pero… nunca llegó. Entonces allí se dieron cuenta de la esmeralda iba muy callada

-Sakura Kinomoto – murmuró Tomoyo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – entonces miró al frente y notó que Shaoran la miraba fijamente – simplemente no tengo nada que decir

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga? – preguntó Tomoyo agarrándola por los hombros y fingiendo pesadumbre - ¿Dónde la tienes?

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluyéndose Sakura

-no muchachas es lo que les digo; las invitamos y de milagro quieren venir conmi… nosotros –rectificando mirando la cara de Eriol – y el tío de Naoko no lo ceba.

-¡ja¡mi tío¡el tuyo! – contestó la chica ofendida

-¿Qué pasó Naoko, ya nos llevamos así?

-¡oye! Yo lo dije en el buen sentido de la palabra

-Yo también – se defendió

-Si claro – murmuró con sarcasmo

-Ñañañaña – le arremedó

-Ah pues ya ¿no? Nomás tu te oyes – murmuró Naoko cruzándose de brazos – pobre de la que se case contigo

Entonces tanto como Shaoran y Sakura levantaron miradas en el mismo momento chocando ámbar contra esmeralda… ambos la apartaron rápidamente simulando que nada había pasado.

Eriol tosió. Él se había dado cuenta.

-bueno, entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – estaban el es estacionamiento justo frente al automotor

-pues es cuestión de que… - contestó Shaoran pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hey cabrones ya me andaban dejando! – todos dirigieron su mirada a espaldas de Shaoran. Era Kei… pero iba acompañado de Chiharu. Sakura miró el rostro de Shaoran pero este no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción. Entonces miró a Tomoyo y en un susurró le dijo:

-Nos olvidamos de Chiharu

-¿ "olvidamos"? a mi me suena a manada – Sakura mió sorprendida a Tomoyo, ella lo había recordado y no le había dicho nada – disculpa Sakura, pero quería que no hubiera mirones

-Tomoyo – murmuró aún con la sorpresa pintada en su cara

-Oh¿es que tú los querías? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Sakura no contestó solo dirigió su mirada verdosa a la bella chica de cabellos castaños que acompañaba a Kei y que ahora se había parado a un lado de Shaoran.

-También pues sabe donde te metes – contestó Eriol. Shaoran se había recargado en la pared y había sacado un cigarrillo y guardó silencio. Naoko también estaba en silencio y solo observaba a Chiharu.

-Bueno cabrones ¿y a donde vamos a ir?

-¿traes pa' jalar? – preguntó Shaoran, no iban a ir de a gratis – y a donde quieras

-Pues ya se hizo – contestó Kei.

Shaoran tiró su cigarrillo y abrió el vehiculo.

-¿y como nos vamos a acomodar? – preguntó Eriol – no vamos a caber – comenzó a reír.

-No es tan complicado – dijo Sakura – nosotras nos vamos atrás y ustedes allá adelante. – señaló a los muchachos.

Shao abrió el asiento para que pasaran.

-vente morra – le dijo Kei a Chiharu. Entonces la hipocresía se pintó en su cara.

-¿me van a llevar? No quiero causar molestias.

Sakura seguía observando a Shaoran pero éste ni siquiera volteaba a ver a su ex novia.

-ándale súbete – pero antes de que la chica se subiera a donde iba a ir las chicas (en el asiento trasero) Kei se subió con ellas

-vete adelante con tu cabrón – y cerró el asiento. Ella no dijo nada. Era de esperarse que ella quisiera irse con él adelante.

Ya acomodados dentro del auto y saliendo de la prepa todos iban cantando la canción que sonaba en el estereo pero Sakura solo observaba como Shaoran parecía demaciado incomodo con la presencia de Chiharu a su lado. Podía notarse por la manera en el iba recostado en su costado izquierdo, pareciera que no quería ni tocarla y solo se movía cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Entonces Eriol le bajó a la música y preguntó:

-¿A dónde vamos a ir pues?

-Oh – murmuró Chiharu y miró con embelezo a Shaoran - ¿recuerdas la cafetería a la que venimos cuando cumplimos cinco meses? – el chico la miró por encima del hombro y solo asintió - ¿vamos allí? – preguntó mirándolo de la misma manera y con una sonrisa coqueta.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No allí no – contestó con malestar Naoko - vamos a bailar u otra cosa

-¡si, si! Vamos a bailar – contestó Tomoyo

-Oh, pues si van a ir a bailar… ¿me dejas en la estación del tren? – comentó con voz mustia Chiharu

-¿Qué¿por que morra? – preguntó Kei

-Es que si van a ir a bailar el último tren sale a las ocho y media y si se me pasa ¿en que me voy a ir a mi casa?

-Pues que Shao te lleve – contestó quitándole importancia

-¡ah ya se! – exhaló de pronto – por que mejor no nos vamos para allá. Ponemos música y me acabo de ganar una botella de tequila en una rifa y ya está.

Sakura miró de reojo a Tomoyo.

-pues… si van a ir para allá, nos dejas cerca de la plaza – murmuró Tomoyo

-hay no sean payasas – contestó Chiharu – ya ven que se pone divertido

-pero es que…

-hay no sean miedosas – comentó con burla Chiharu – pero bueno… si no quieren ir pues ya que.

La hipocresía podía verse desde kilómetros en la cara de Chiharu, había jugado bien sus cartas y había propuesto eso por que sabía que sus amigos unos baquetones de primera preferían ir allá antes que gastar su dinero. Naoko no iría porque no soportaba a Mihara desde una discusión en la que se había encontrado envuelta por los celos de Chiharu sobre Shaoran. Así que si Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaban Naoko también.

Sakura frunció el seño, Shaoran continuaba manejando sin sentido esperando una dirección. Miró a Chiharu que aún esperaba una respuesta; si se iban y se quedaba ella solo con su Shaoran…

-vamos, solo será un momento – comentó sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Chiharu

-bueno – contestó Tomoyo, alguna buena razón debería tener la chica. Naoko también asintió.

-Pues ya se hizo – dijo nuevamente Kei.

Chiharu sonrió tan feliz que casi brillo; las cosas habían salido como ella quería; Shaoran estaría allá y eso ya era suficiente.

-¿y a que hora vamos a venir? – preguntó Naoko

-hay no seas aguafiestas Naoko – murmuró con mal gesto Chiharu.

-Otro día Shaoran – le contestó de igual forma – ya que dejes al animal amarrado – la insultó

Kei miró a Mihara y a Naoko, ambas se veían de muy, muy mala manera parecían querer saltar una arriba de la otra.

-¿Ya oíste como le dijo a tu vieja cabrón? – preguntó. Naoko miró con fastidio a Kei a veces parecía ser un poco tarado; que un poco, demasiado aclaró.

Sakura miró a Shaoran con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua pero no podía atreverse a decir nada, no podía decir nada, no eran amigos, cierto que era "amiga" de Chiharu su ex novia… pero solo eso. Nunca se habían dirigido la palabra mientras ellos anduvieron en cambio Naoko era muy amiga de Eriol y de él desde que habían entrado a la preparatoria; y ella no se quedaba callada cuando de Mihara se trataba y claro ejemplo la cara de fastidio de Naoko cuando Chiharu hablaba… y ahora se notaba su fastidio con Kei.

Sin embargo Shaoran no disonada, solo lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, llevaban quince minutos de camino y ya habían llegado.

Todos se bajaron a estirar las piernas cuando Chiharu les presentó su casa.

Sakura, si algún día queremos matar a alguien y desaparecer el cuerpo este sería el lugar perfecto- bromeó

La casa de Chiharu aparte de lejos, sola, la casa más próxima estaba como a una cuadra y estaba llena de terrenos vacío, era relativamente nueva pero estaba demasiado lúgubre ya a esa hora.

Chiharu entró a la casa y en unos minutos pareció con la botella en mano y unos vasos.

-solo necesitamos refresco – y esperó a que alguno se acomidiera… pero nada – solo ocupo a dos – dijo con sarcasmo. – no tantos

-nosotras no sabemos donde es – comentó Tomoyo – ni nos mires – Sakura asintió.

-Bueno, entonces les voy a dar un tour – dejó las cosas en la banca que estaba afuera de su casa y camino junto a ellas a la tienda más cercana.

Naoko las miró irse.

-si no querías venir, no les hubieras hecho caso – murmuró a Shaoran que no se había bajado del auto y que estaba recostado en el asiento.

-Ya que, ya estamos aquí.

La chica de ojos castaños hizo un gesto y cambió de tema

-y para colmo, su tequila malísimo – comentó viendo la botella que Kei ya había tomado y que estaba por abrir

-¿malo?

-Sip, malísimo, pero eso sí, empeda bien rápido. – entonces con una sonrisa le dijo – así que no tomes lo que acostumbras tomar, a menos que quieras que te de acilo en su casa y te viole.

Shaoran sonrió.

-¿más? - bromeo

-¡asco! – gritó.

-No seas payasa – comentó entre risas

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban – dijo Chiharu queriéndose hacer la graciosa.

-Más bien lloramos por que llegaste – dijo Naoko. No podía ocultar la aversión que le tenía. Entonces se escuchó la risa fingida de Mihara.

Los ánimos se habían apagado, Kei se estaba pasando con el tequila que se estaba sirviendo, Eriol y Shaoran platicaban con Naoko, Chiharu platicaba con Kei de algún tema no muy preciso solo sabían que era algo que incluía a alguien de los presentes por la manera en que Kei miraba de reojo algunas veces, y bueno, no era necesario ser advino obviamente platicaban de Shaoran. Ella no había tomado ni una sola gota pero se estaba encargando de que los demás tomaran lo suficiente y era lo que quería hacer con Tomoyo

-¿te sirvo más Tomoyo? – la chica negó con una sonrisa. Aún no se acababa su primer vaso, la verdad era que lo quería tomar pero la chica le había servido y… Sakura había salido a su rescate

-No, ya no quiere – meses antes Tomoyo había caído en una fuerte depresión en la que le había dado por refugiarse en el alcohol, aún no eran mayores de edad pero aún así el alcohol era de muy fácil acceso.

-"no ya no quiere" – le arremedó – Sakura quiere ser la conductora resignada – se burlo. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a las burlas intencionadas e hirientes de Chiharu puesto que siempre era victima de ellas.

Sakura guardó silencio. Le estaba colmando la paciencia y quería mantenerse serena a gritarle algo de lo que después… no, no se arrepentiría de decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Saku – susurró Tomoyo, viendo que los ojos de Sakura se debatían entre decir o no decir nada que podría callarle la boca a Chiharu.

La esmeralda se retiró, no era el momento. Mihara se adjudicó el triunfo.

Los otros tres. Shaoran, Eriol y Naoko. Creyeron que las cosas se estaban calentando y entonces decidieron que era mejor irse.

-yo creo que ya nos vamos, ya es tarde. – comentó Eriol

-hay no sean culeros – comentó ebrio Kei

-no, ya wey, ándale.- dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta para que pasaran para atrás. – Eriol ¿te vas atrás con estas morras? – el ojiazúl asintió. Todos rodeaban el auto de Shaoran bromeando un poco, sobre Kei que estaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

Shaoran se despidió con la mano de Chiharu y estaba por abrir el asiento cuando se escuchó la voz de Chiharu.

-Shaoran… yo… he… ¿podría hablar contigo? – todos se quedaron estáticos pero aún así miraron de reojo. Shaoran caminó a donde estaba ella. A pesar de estar a unos pasos de ellos no podían escuchar lo que Chiharu le decía a Shaoran. Entonces el aire abandonó a Sakura cuando vio al castaño abrazarla fuertemente.

-para la otra no hay que invitar a Chiharu – comentó Naoko – la otra vez no la pasamos mejor sin ella - dijo recordando el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero Sakura no pudo decir nada, no podía alejar los ojos de la escena, los brazos de Chiharu se habían enredado en el cuello de Shaoran. Agachó la mirada y sintió que Tomoyo la tomaba de la mano. Miró los ojos amatista de su amiga pero sin saber que decirle simplemente le mostraba su apoyo.

Después de todo… si habían sido alucinaciones suyas…

Continuará…

¡Hola¿Cómo están¿Recuerdan que hace poco hice mi examen? Pues bien hoy recibí los resultados y no me fue nada mal, aunque aun no es seguro que entre a la facultad… en fin esta es mi forma de celebrar.

Se que el capítulo estuvo algo lento y quizá hasta tedioso pero es que tenía que meter a Chiharu en la trama, bastante rara la pareja de ellos dos ¿verdad? (S&C). Y también se que dejé el capítulo en el peor momento pero no se preocupen el proximo capítulo se explicaran las cosas de boca de uno de los involucrados en el abrazo… y creo que ya dije demasiado.

Muchísimas gracias a: Luna-Box; Khira; CeReZita-Chan; Beatriz Ventura. Que bueno que les esté gustando tanto.

Chao!!

Dejen Reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 4**

- ¿Por qué la abrazaste? – preguntó sin disimulo Naoko cuando Shaoran entró al automóvil - ¿Qué chingados te dijo?

Pero Shaoran no contestó. Simplemente la miró por el espejo y fijó su mirada en el camino.

El silencio reinó; A ninguno de los que iban arriba les había agradado la imagen de Lee abrazando a Chiharu y Naoko había sido la única que se había atrevido a pedir una explicación… explicación que nunca llegó.

Sakura guardaba silencio y observaba el oscuro paisaje que la ventanilla de dejaba apreciar. Tomoyo sabía que estaba lejos de allí ver aquello la había dejado herida lo sabía por la forma en la que estaba tomando tantos riesgos simplemente por pasar tiempo con él o por saber más sobre que pasaba con él.

Naoko se había enfurruñado en el asiento y miraba con enojo a Shaoran que no hacía caso de nada. Eriol solo guardaba silencio. No era el momento para hablar.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron a la plaza donde Sakura y Tomoyo se bajarían. Naoko se acercó a la ventanilla de lado de Shaoran. Kei seguía dormido por el estupor del alcohol.

- nos vemos mañana se cuidan – les dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba enojada con Shaoran pero no con ellas y sería muy infantil que la tomara con todos.

- Claro, luego te hablo – comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Era la única que hablaba. Shaoran las miraba. Sakura los ignoraba mirando la calle como si esperara que el tráfico se detuviera con su mirada. Eriol habló.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? – la chica escuchó su nombre y miró a Eriol con cautela pero con una sonrisa

- Nada – contestó y cuando regresaba su mirada se topó con la mirada ámbar de Shaoran.

Shaoran alcanzó a notar la tristeza oculta en los ojos de Sakura; su sonrisa se hizo melancólica solo por unos segundos.

Cerró los ojos justo cuando sintió que una lágrima salía y giró la cabeza rápidamente. No quería ponerse a llorar frente a todos por eso había guardado silencio por temor de que notaran que su voz comenzaría a quebrarse.

- Sakura yo… - habló Shaoran

- Tomoyo vámonos. – lo interrumpió - Ahora ya podemos pasar – y la tomó de la mano. – Adiós – gritó dándoles la espalda.

Eriol y Naoko miraron la extraña forma de irse de Sakura.

- ¿y ahora a ésta que le habrá picado? - preguntó con burla Naoko.

- quien sabe, Es Sakura – le contestó Eriol como si con eso fuera bastante. - ¿Vamos a llevar primero a Kei, Shao? – el chico asintió.

- sí, no voy a arriesgarme de que vomite dentro del auto.

Los dos de atrás hicieron cara de asco; sobre todo Naoko.

- y tampoco quiero que Naoko le segunde

- payaso – contestó con media sonrisa. El coraje comenzaba a ceder; pero solo un poco – pero no creas que ya me contestaste con eso. Me ignoraste

- Naoko tiene razón ¿Qué diablos pasó? – esta vez fue Eriol

- después

- Después, ¿después que?

- Ya que llevemos a Kei.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- Ya es tarde, creo que yo ya me voy a mi casa – murmuró levantándose de la banca en la que se habían sentado.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no ahora te quedas fuimos allá por que tú quisiste ahora te quedas a hacerme compañía. – al ver la mirada triste de Sakura – ups, lo siento, no debí…

- No tiene importancia, no lo lamentes – comentó sentándose de nuevo – dentro de todo estuvo bien que fuera

- ¿estuvo bien que vieras eso? – preguntó con sarcasmo – pues yo no lo creo

- Es que mira - le explicó – como tu dices las cosas malas entre más rápido mejor y bueno que mejor ahora que apenas y comenzaba a interesarme a cuando sintiera que había comenzado a sentir algo por él. La caída habría sido más dura. – le dijo con una sonrisa – estoy bien. Esto solo me aturdió durante un rato pero ya estoy bien. No voy a ir a mi casa a llorar si es lo que te preocupa.

- Hay Sakura… yo…

- No te preocupes Tomoyo. – le dijo con una leve sonrisa – te agradezco que estuvieras allí y me defendieras por un rato. Pero ahora estoy bien. Además; como dicen: ver para creer y yo me estaba basando en tontas teorías y hoy lo comprobé. No pasaba nada.

- Sí pero aún hay algo que no has tomado en cuenta. Cree una cuarta parte de lo que te dicen y cree la mitad de lo que vez.

- No creo que tenga sentido tener esperanzas después de lo de hoy, es más que claro que Shaoran y Chiharu reanudarán su relación.

- O por lo menos se van a dar una oportunidad para hablar – continuó Tomoyo – y eso me lleva a pensar que será una perdida de tiempo

- No lo creo, si ya se decidieron a hablar es por que aún sienten algo el uno por el otro; una vez se la llevaron muy bien puede que aún quede algo y puedan…

- Pues yo digo que si ya rompiste una vez con esa relación no creo que tenga futuro intentarlo de nuevo – confesó Tomoyo

- Quien sabe; pero tampoco podríamos apostar a que no durarán mucho tiempo

- Eso no tiene de donde fundamentarse

- Claro que sí, duraron mucho tiempo cuando andaban; eso quiere decir que…

- Pero uno de ellos se puso el cuerno ¿recuerdas?

- ¿y que tal si eso no es verdad? Ya conocemos a Chiharu y pudo haber inventado eso por hacerse la interesante y bueno Shaoran nunca ha dicho nada

- Pero tampoco lo desmiente.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

Shaoran salió de la casa de Kei; ya parecía estar haciéndose costumbre que lo llevaran ahogado en alcohol a su casa.

Eriol y Naoko estaba dentro del auto esperando la tan ansiada conversación.

- ¿crees que hayan vuelto? – preguntó en un susurro Naoko viendo al chico despedirse de los padres del chico.

- No lo sé, - contestó con sinceridad – si no lo hubiera visto abrazarla juraría que no, pero ahora no se.

Naoko se hizo para atrás, Eriol tenía razón. Ella también podría haberlo jurado si no hubiera visto que él la abrazaba. Si había alguien que sabía lo que en realidad había pasado con la relación de Chiharu y Shaoran eran ellos dos. Solo ellos sabían lo en realidad había pasado

Shaoran se subió al auto.

- ¿ya quieres que te lleve? – preguntó Shaoran mirando a Naoko sin encender el auto.

Eriol ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- primero quiero saber que pasó – Shaoran respiró hondo

- sorprendes Shao; no te preguntaríamos esto, lo sabes; si no te hubiéramos visto abrazarla – le explicó el ojiazúl

- Chiharu me propuso volver… - contestó Shaoran recargando su cabeza en el borde del asiento.

Naoko asintió lentamente; como si tratara de digerir la tremenda noticia. Guardó silencio sin saber que decir pero Eriol no lo hizo así.

- y supongo aceptaste – le dijo serio

Shaoran sabes que eres mi amigo, - le dijo Naoko – y ella es una zorra; pero aún así; si es lo que quieres… yo…

- no, no acepté. Le dije que lo nuestro se había acabado…

- entonces por que…

- comenzó a llorar… - explicó a la pregunta que dejó a medias. - … entonces me dijo si podíamos ser amigos; me dijo que ya había perdido mi amor y que no quería que…

- tu amor nunca lo tuvo – comentó ácida Naoko. – ¿solo por que le dijiste palabras bonitas ya quiere decir que la amabas? Definitivamente su cabeza no da para más.

¿y que? – preguntó Eriol

Me dijo que quería ser mi amiga; me dijo que – guardó silencio como si estuviera recordando – me dijo que yo sabía escucharla y que le permitiera ser su amigo.

Eriol guardó silencio.

- quizá Chiharu quiera ser tu amiga pero tu sabes como es en realidad, ella no tiene amigos es tan hipócrita que…

- creo que hay algo oculto detrás de esto. – comentó Eriol pensativo.

¿De que hablas Eriol? – preguntó Naoko.

Shaoran ya había puesto en marcha el automóvil.

- es que; como que trató de hacer ver que las cosas no quedaron en amistad ¿no lo crees? – le explicó,

- oye, eso puede ser cierto – le dio la razón a Eriol, entonces miró a Shaoran – una chica no abraza a sus amigos como ella te abrazó a ti.

- ¿pero toman en cuenta de que según ella aún está "enamorada" de mí? – les dijo Shaoran.

- No, - negó Eriol – aquí hay gato encerrado. Algo trama esa chica.

- Creo que esta vez apoyaré a Eriol; Shaoran. – dijo – algo trama; se la da de muy mustia y quizá quiere engañarnos con eso de que quiere volver contigo y que te ama pero algo trama estoy segura. Casi podría asegurar que la manera en la que te abrazó fue para marcar terreno

- Ni que fuera que Naoko – se burló Shaoran – no deberían juzgarla de esa manera

- Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que tu no eres mujer y no sabes como podemos comportarnos y te aseguro que Chiharu quiso dar a entender otra cosa hoy; como si tu le hubieras pedido perdón y ella aceptó. Eso pareció.

- Naoko tiene razón; Y sabes que las circunstancias podrían prestarse a que eso sea verdad. Nosotros conocemos lo que en realidad pasó - comentó Eriol – pero muchos no, y que lo que muchos creen…

- Que Chiharu se encargó de que creyeran – afirmó Naoko

- es que tú tuviste una aventura.

- y que ella te ama y decidió darte una nueva oportunidad.

Shaoran se estacionó a unos pasos de a puerta de la casa de Naoko. Y volteándose a ver les preguntó:

- suponiendo que su teoría sea verdad ¿a quien quiso demostrarle que yo soy suyo y que no se me acerque?

- eso pequeño saltamontes tendremos que averiguarlo. – le dijo Eriol

S5s5s5s5s5S

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el timbre de entrada sonara. Sakura y Tomoyo habían llegado temprano y estaban fuera del salón dedicándose a ver quien pasaba por allí y saludar a otros cuantos.

- te tengo una noticia – le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura de repente

- ¿buena o mala?

- depende de para quien sea

- ¿ah?

- Rikyu cortó con su novia. – Sakura la miró

La sangre se le fue a los pies. Rikyu Otani. El "Tipejo" que había jugado con su amiga durante dos largos años, nuevamente hacía aparición en la vida de Tomoyo, definitivamente había hablado muy pronto cuando declaró que Tomoyo parecía haberlo superado por que juzgando por esa sonrisa... eso ya se había ido a la basura… otra vez

- ¿Tengo algo de que preocuparme Tommy?

- preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta de su amiga aparte de que no quería dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Primero quería saber que tenía Tomoyo para decirle.

- claro que no Sakura. No va a pasar nada

- ¿cuantas veces he escuchado eso? - se lamentó - creo estar viviendo el año pasado otra vez.

- no va a pasar nada, él ya no quiere nada conmigo...

-... pero si fuera por ti, ya estarías en sus brazos.

- que poca fé me tienes

- es que tratándose de él. Te vuelves una completa extraña para mí

Tomoyo solo negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia y claro juzgando de loca a Sakura.

- Tomoyo; sabes que no puedes dejar que suceda otra vez, ¿es que acaso no lo aprendiste la última vez? o ¿ya tan rápido se te olvidó que te dijo que estabas loca y que si no anduvo contigo fue por tu pinche actitud de mamona?

- ¡cállate! ¡Yo tuve la culpa de él me dijera eso!

- si, y él también tuvo la culpa de que tomaras y casi cumplieras la peor desición de toda tu vida, ¡vivir con alguien que te abandonó cuando eras una bebé! Tomoyo eres mi amiga y no quiero volver a verte llorar por ese estúpido que no vale la pena

- no eres mi mamá para prohibirme algo.

- y no lo hago simplemente quiero que pienses con la cabeza no con las hormonas.

- Sakura ya te dije él ya no quiere nada conmigo. Pero tú no me comprendes por que nunca te has enamorado de una persona.

- no es necesario sentir amor para darse cuenta de que estar cerca de él no te hace bien

- ¿y tu como lo sabes?

- vemos, estamos discutiendo por su culpa...

- no, estamos discutiendo por tu culpa - le interrumpió - ¿por que no me dejas ser feliz?

- ¿crees que a su lado vas a encontrar la felicidad?

- no lo sé, pero puedo averiguarlo.

- ¿alguna vez la has encontrado con él? - atacó ignorando lo último.

- no hubo tiempo...

Sakura suspiró tratándose de calmar.

- lo siento, creo que me lo estoy tomando muy a pecho; lo siento

- no te preocupes Saku, no va a pasar nada

- solo… solo hay algo que quiero que sepas – Tomoyo la miró – pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga y te apoyaré aunque no me agrade del todo la desición que tomaste

- eso ya lo se Saku, y muchas gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura.

- ¡Chicas! – gritó una voz femenina – les tengo una muy, muy buena noticia

- Hola Chiharu – saludó Tomoyo. Sakura se había quedado pasmada, la sonrisa de la chica más bonita de su salón la había dejado sin respiración… estaba a segundos de que le dieran el tiro final… - ¿cómo estas?

- ¡Super mega feliz! – Sakura cerró los ojos… sentía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta entonces… - Shaoran y yo nos daremos otra oportunidad…

La esmeralda sintió que su corazón se quebró.

Continuará…

Hola!!! ¿Se unen al grupo para ir a matar a Chiharu?... jijiji; ¿se dieron cuenta de la mentira? Que valor, bien dijo Naoko que somos podemos ser capaces de cualquier cosa… Se dieron cuenta de lo inteligente que el Chiharu; ella marcó terreno y les mintió… sin embargo; la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Y ya salió el "tipejo"; ¿le creemos a Tomoyo de que todo estará bien?

Ahora gracias a: Beatriz Ventura; sakurita88; Luna-Box y CeReZita-Chan.

Espero que les halla gustado.

Chao

Dejen Reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Tomoyo miró a Chiharu sorprendida, no sabía que decir… Sakura, ella era un caos.

- No van a felicitarme – les preguntó con una sonrisa. – creí que se alegrarían por mi

- claro que nos alegramos por ti Chiharu, felicidades pero… - la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más pequeña - … pero ¿estas segura? Después de todo tu nos contaste que él tuvo una aventura cuando estuvo contigo… ¿no crees que…

- eso pertenece al pasado Tommy. Además el amor vence todo y Shao y yo nos amamos. – entonces miró a Sakura - ¿no me felicitarás Saku?

- Espero que esta vez… - negó con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos – felicidades Chiharu

La castaña abrazó a la esmeralda con una sonrisa en los labios.

- no tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy – les contaba con una sonrisa cuando entraba al salón – ¿Quién lo diría? Las cosas ayer no parecían apropiadas para que me dijera algo pero… pues ya ven.- se sentó en su escritorio y las miró fijamente – me dijo que había estado coqueteando hace unos días con una chica pero que solo lo hacía para que me dieran celos… ¿pueden creerlo?

Sakura la miraba con una sonrisa.

Ella había sido parte del plan para recuperar a Chiharu… ahora había una nueva revelación.

No habían sido alucinaciones, sino que había sido la única tonta, la única ingenua que con solo unas palabras bonitas había caído.

Ella había sido el chivo expiatorio para conseguir lo que quería… a Chiharu Mihara.

- pobre chica, me apiado de ella. Y es que conociendo a Shaoran puede ser muy lindo cuando se lo propone y con solo un par de días puedo asegurar que ella ya está súper enamorada de él cuando para él solo era un juego donde el premio era yo.

Se levantó de su asiento que estaba a un lado del de la chica; no podía escuchar más sobre aquello, bastante era con saberlo ella sola como para que Chiharu la compadeciera y hasta se burlara de lo ingenua que había sido al creerse unas palabras bonitas que ni siquiera supo si habían sido para ella.

- tengo que ir al baño – y se apresuró a salir por la puerta no importándole que el timbre comenzaba a sonar justo cuando ella salió del salón.

Shaoran apenas llegaba cuando creyó reconocer la silueta de Sakura entrar rápidamente al baño.

Frunció el seño.

No podía preguntar lo que pasaba; con solo dos días no podía asegurar que ella le considerara su amigo y que le contara lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¿Shaoran que haces aquí? – preguntó Naoko saliendo de la oficina

- ¿He?... no, nada – dijo rápidamente y dejando de mirar por donde Sakura había desaparecido. - ¿y tu que haces aquí?

- vine por unos papeles para los pagos que tengo que hacer.

- oh ¿Qué pagos?

- colegiaturas – el chico asintió. No le importaba nada lo que Naoko le dijera de sus colegiaturas.

Ahora lo único que importaba era por que Sakura lloraba.

Naoko platicaba a su lado; ni siquiera la escuchaba. Subía las escaleras contestando solo monosílabos cuando creía que eran necesarios. Naoko no sospechaba nada.

Cuando entraron por la puerta del salón, Tomoyo platicaba con Rika, una amiga suya y Chiharu estaba sentada a un lado de su banca.

- buenos días – saludó Chiharu a Shaoran sin antes mirar de arriba abajo a Naoko que estaba a su lado.

- Buenos días – saludó seriamente.

Estaba claro que había decidió ser su amigo por que uno nunca sabía las vueltas que la vida daba y las sorpresas que podía darte sin embargo aún no estaba demasiado familiarizado con la idea y menos que fuera todo tan rápido cuando hacía solo un día no le hablaba nada.

- ¿dónde está esta niña Kinomoto? – preguntó el profesor que venía detrás de ellos.

- fue al baño – dijo Tomoyo

- ¡Oh! Entonces esperemos que todo salga bien – bromeó como era costumbre sin embargo a pesar de las risas de algunos de su salón a Tomoyo no se le hizo gracioso ese día.

Shaoran solo miraba la puerta, el timbre había sido dado hace quince minutos y Sakura no aparecía por la puerta de entrada.

Chiharu hablaba a susurros con Shaoran que no caso le hacía, Kei trataba de no quedarse dormido en plena clase de filosofía.

Eriol y Naoko observaban con atención cualquier cosa que Chiharu hiciera que respaldara su versión.

Tomoyo solo se preocupaba más a cada minuto que pasaba.

- me da permiso – se escuchó una voz lagrimosa en la entrada.

- claro, pase

Shaoran no apartó la vista de ella creyendo que con solo mirarla pudiera notar si algo malo le pasaba para que ella llorara de esa manera.

Debía de sentirse realmente mal para llorar de esa manera. Y él no podía hacer nada en ese momento para reconfortarla y que ella dejara de llorar.

La esmeralda entró cabizbaja al salón, se había soltado el cabello para que nadie notara que aún tenía los ojos y nariz roja.

El profesor la miró con sorpresa. Sakura nunca se veía así, siempre reía y hablaba hasta por los codos pero nunca la había visto tan desecha.

- ¿Qué le pasa¿está bien? – la chica sonrió levemente para que el profesor no preguntara más y no le hiciera romper a llorar a la mitad del salón.

- solo… venía a entregarle un justificado, me siento un poco mal y… - su voz estaba tan ronca que hablaba en un susurro quebrado.

- no, está bien, si no se siente bien está bien. Puede irse. – Sakura asintió.

Shaoran sintió frío. Ella no podía irse así.

- ¿crees que le pase algo malo a Sakura? Hace rato que hablé con ella estaba bien. – murmuró Chiharu observando como la chica recogía las pocas cosas que apenas había sacado.

Ignoraba todo lo que Rika y Tomoyo le decían y solo las miraba con una sonrisa y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Saku por que te vas¿te pasó algo¿a alguien en tu casa?

La chica negó.

- luego – se puso su morral al hombro y cuando iba hacia la puerta escuchó que el profesor le decía.

- cuídese señorita Kinomoto, la vamos a extrañar

- si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo.

Shaoran sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies. Pudo notar que su voz era un ligero suspiro por que no era la misma de siempre, cuando se había acercado al maestro solo se escuchaba la voz del profesor y la de ella no.

Tenía ganas de salir y abrazarla fuertemente hasta que ella dejara de llorar y decirle que él si la extrañaría, que no se fuera, que fuera cualquier cosa él la solucionaría por ella…

Sakura se apoyó en la puerta del salón, y agachó la cabeza. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y fuertes sollozos la dejaban sin aliento. Ya sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Esa sería la prueba definitiva. Eso le serviría para comprobar de primera mano que ella no era importante para él… y hasta ese minuto… el contador iba en su contra.

Se apartó lentamente de la puerta y salió de la escuela a paso lento; no quería llegar a su casa sin embargo no quería estar en ningún lugar que no fuera en ella y no salir hasta que todo el dolor que habitaba en su corazón se saliera y no volviera nunca.

Y es que saber eso de la boca de Chiharu le había dado un golpe bastante fuerte, el entrar al salón y verlos sentados juntos como en los viejos tiempos había terminando descalabrando su corazón y entonces había decidido irse y llorar… que era lo único que se le ocurría hacer para dejar de pensar en él.

Por que era duro caer en la realidad de que ella solo había sido su conquista para recuperar a su ex novia y que él no volvería a posar sus ojos en ella.

El viento arreció y sus cabellos se movieron ocasionando que ella abrazara con más fuerza su mochila. Las lágrimas ahora corrían por sus pálidas mejillas sin poderse detener.

- ¿Sabes que le pasó a Sakura Tomoyo? – preguntó Chiharu a la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban juntos y de vez en cuando Naoko soltaba sus ácidos comentarios hacia la chica de coletas.

- no, no tengo idea – le dijo de mal modo.

La chica alzó las cejas y dijo:

- si todos están de mal humor, mejor yo también me voy como la tontita de Sakura

- pues te estas tardando, si aquí estamos de mal humor es por tu culpa.

- ¿mi culpa? No será por otra amargada que no tiene ni siquiera un perro que le ladre

- te tengo a ti ¿o no? – le atacó Naoko

- Por favor Naoko – trató de tranquilizar las cosas Shaoran

Tomoyo solo se concentró en su comida. Las cosas parecían ser exactamente como Sakura las había dicho una noche antes y como Chiharu había corroborado esa mañana sin embargo… ella era muy desconfiada.

- ¿por favor que Shaoran? Tu sabes que Sakura se fue por ella – le dijo señalándola – nadie te aguanta Chiharu.

- ¡ya basta!

- Sakura se fue por que quiso, yo no la corrí.

- Desde que te vimos por la puerta también quisimos correr como lo hizo Sakura

- pues los hubieras hecho

- no, por que yo no me calló y te digo las cosas

- Naoko, mejor vámonos – le dijo Tomoyo – no vale la pena que estés alegando con ella

- ¡cállate Tomoyo! No te metas donde no te llaman

- ¡Ya Basta! – gritó nuevamente Shaoran - ¡Ya Cállense las dos! Por Favor Naoko déjala ya

La chica de gafas negó con la cabeza. Estaba furiosa. Tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y se la llevó de allí. A los pocos pasos escucharon la risa de Chiharu que era capaz de taladrarles los oídos.

- ¡es un imbésil¿cómo es que no la ve? Es una hipócrita una… una zorrita de mierda. – murmuraba Naoko

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Chiharu Naoko¿Qué pasó en realidad? – preguntó Tomoyo tragándose todas las ganas de insultar a la chica de coletas. Pero en ese momento debía de actuar con la cabeza no con los sentimientos.

- ¿a que te refieres¿A que pasó con Shaoran o por que nos odiamos?

- en realidad a ambas

Tomoyo hablaba seriamente y podía ver en los ojos marrón de su amiga que se la estaba pensando seriamente antes de contarle la verdad.

Sin embargo podían decirle aprovechada por tomarla en un momento de coraje lo que la hacía vulnerable pero podía casi jurar que Naoko no se lo contaría en otro momento. Era la única oportunidad que tenía.

Y era cierto. Naoko era la mejor amiga de Shaoran y no podía traicionar su confianza a menos que en realidad estuviera muy molesta.

Pero la pregunta había sido la equivocada.

- pues… es una larga historia y… bueno las cosas estuvieron así.

Naoko respiró hondo para empezar a contar.

- Cuando Shaoran comenzó a frecuentar a una amiga de Chiharu se enteró de que ella también se sentía atraída hacia él… y sabes como son los hombres, sintió curiosidad por ella y comenzó a salir con ambas. Entonces descubrió que las dos se peleaban a los chicos, así que tomó una desición y empezó una relación con Chiharu.

- ¿cómo? – preguntó cuando la chica hizo una pausa

- sí, debía de darle el gane a una de las dos y se fue por ella. A pesar de que con su "amiga" se la llevaba muy bien Chiharu le daba facilidades que la otra no le daría.

- ¿estas diciendo que…

- así es.

- Si tenía todo eso con Chiharu entonces… ¿Por qué le puso los cuernos?

- De hecho ambos los hacían – le dijo con una leve sonrisa – para Shaoran; Chiharu era solo una diversión más e iba solo cuando estaba aburrido

- ya no entiendo, según Chiharu. Shaoran la engañó.

- y lo hizo. – asintió la chica – cada vez que ellos andaban conmigo Shaoran traía nueva conquista.

- de una sola noche ¿o no? – Naoko asintió.

- Entonces Chiharu comenzó a sospechar, pero no alguien más si no de mí.

- y por eso no se tragan supongo

- así es. Yo le tapaba todo a Shaoran y cuando le conté sobre lo que Chiharu había hablado conmigo él la engatusó aun más y comenzó a ir más seguido con ella y lee puso muchas plumas a sus alas así para cuando ella quisiera volar…

- se caería por que no eran verdad – concluyó Tomoyo

- ese día Shaoran le dijo que lo de ellos dos se terminaba por que no veía otra salida y lo de ellos dos no parecía ser algo para que durara siempre.

- ¿Por qué dices que ella también le puso el cuerno?

- simple, Shaoran solo iba de vez en cuando y ella tenía tiempo de ver a otros…

- pero él también lo hacía. – reclamó – no podía decir reclamar fidelidad por que…

- Shaoran solo estaba probando la novedad ella solo lo quería por lo que Shaoran podía darle.

5s5s5s5s5s5

- ¿Qué te parece esa morra? – dijo Kei mirando hacia la cafetería.

- no está mal pero yo prefiero a…

- ¿sabes quien me gusta? Pero neta bien machín.

Shaoran lo miró sin comprender.

- es más yo por ella me caso – le dijo poniéndole como ejemplo que lo que quería con ella era algo serio y estable. – y es que no mames llevo loco por ella desde que entramos a la prepa

- ¿y quien es? Ya sabes que nosotros te hacemos el paro – le dijo Eriol

- ¿la conocemos? – preguntó Shaoran aturdido.

- es bien linda y bien buena onda es… es para el hijo de mi mamá

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó exasperado el castaño

- Sakura

Shaoran se quedó en blanco. A kei le gustaba la misma chica que a él. Eso no podía estar pasando… simplemente no podía…

Eriol miró al castaño; que súbitamente se había puesto pálido.

- neta¿me hacen el paro? Es que no se, a veces pareciera que ella también quiere andar conmigo pero… no se, a veces es tan rara pero eso me encanta

La palidez de Shaoran aun mentaba a cada palabra que Kei decía sobre la flor de cerezo.

- es más hoy iré a su casa. Tengo que ir a consolar a mi corazoncito y quien sabe quizá tenga suerte. ¿o tu que crees Shaoran?

- pues yo…

- así todo estaría de lujo, tu con tu vieja y yo con Sakura. Solo faltarías tu Eriol.

El timbre sonó salvándolo de una conversación aún más dura al escuchar como Kei planeaba todas las maneras de declarársele a Sakura.

Shaoran solo caminaba autómata.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?- preguntó en un susurro Eriol una vez que estuvieron en el salón.

Nada – contestó con simpleza. Chiharu le había dejado respirar y ahora confabulaba contra las dos chicas que habían estado antes con ellos.

- no, a ti algo te pasa, desde que Sakura se fue estás muy raro y ahora que Kei te dijo eso estás aún más raro.

Shaoran miró a Eriol fijamente.

- No puedo hacerle eso a Kei – Eriol tragó duro.

- esto se veía venir – le dijo. Shaoran lo miró interrogante – eres muy transparente amigo mío. - ¿y que?

- ¿Qué de que?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Nada, no puedo hacer nada, tengo las manos atadas

- no puedes rendirte así Shaoran…

- Kei es nuestro amigo, no puedo traicionarlo de esta manera; además… Sakura es amiga de Chiharu. Ella tampoco lo haría.

- tu no sabes. Solo sabes la mitad de la versión no juzgues aun a Sakura

- de todas maneras, al derecho o al revés, no puedo traicionar a Kei no puedo.

Continuará…

Estoy taaaan triste…. Voy a llorar!!!

No puedo creer que no haya obtenido ni un solo review de el capitulo anterior… quizá no les esté gustando lo suficiente como para que lo siga escribiendo… y eso es muy triste. Espero que este capítulo traiga suerte.

Hasta el próximo capí.

Y por fis!!! Dejen Reviews!!! (aunque sea para decirme lo mucho que odian la historia... aunque espero que no sea así)


	6. Chapter 6

¿Por qué a mí?

Capítulo 6

* * *

Acurrucada en su cama veía las imágenes del televisor sin poner atención. A esas horas la escuela ya había terminado desde hacía rato y él… él no había llamado. Y nuevamente las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Pero trababa de recordar que él no tenía por que llamarla había cumplido su propósito de regresar con Chiharu, ella realmente nunca le importó.

- ¡Sakura te llama Tomoyo! – le gritó su hermano que se encontraba en la planta baja.

Se apresuró al teléfono que estaba en el pasillo de las recamaras justo a la derecha de la puerta de su cuarto.

- hola – contestó con voz apagada.

- has llorado ¿verdad? – dio por saludo la chica de cabellos negros. – se escucha en tu voz.

Sakura no contestó.

- lo siento Saku – le dijo Tomoyo, no era el momento para decirle esas palabras, era el momento de que Sakura sacra todo o que la estaba haciendo llorar y para eso estaba ella.

Un sollozo se escuchó en la bocina del teléfono.

- es que… es que – los sollozos lastimeros se escuchaba, sabía que Sakura nuevamente lloraba por la manera en la que sollozaba de dolor – fui una estúpida y no pude soportarlo… no podía seguir escuchando que él solo había jugado conmigo y cuando los vi juntos, no pude más…no pude más Tomoyo…

- Saku ya no llores, no vale la pena…hoy estuve hablando con Naoko y me dijo que Shao…

- ¡no quiero saber más de él! – dijo con voz herida – cualquier cosa no quiero saberla…

- pero Sakura, es importante, las cosas no…

- ¡que no Tomoyo! Ya fue bastante

- ¡lo que dijo Chiharu no es la verdad! – exclamó Tomoyo.

Sakura se quedó de piedra y apretó el teléfono con más fuerza, a pesar de que sus lágrimas aún no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas sus sollozos parecían haberse calmado.

Entonces fue el momento.

- Shaoran no jugó contigo, Naoko me lo dijo…

- Naoko es su amiga… - atacó Sakura

- ¿Qué sentido tendría? – contestó nuevamente Tomoyo – ella no puede ver a Chiharu

- quizá por que… por que… no sé, pero…

- Chiharu se dio cuenta Sakura, se dio cuenta de que Shaoran comenzó a mirarte… por eso inventó todo…

- no, esto puede ser un plan de Naoko, para que… no sé, ambas sabemos que tan celosa puede ser Chiharu y… no sé, quizá Shaoran no la perdonaría nuevamente si ella vuelve a hacer sus escenas de celos…

- precisamente por que la conocemos creo que lo que me dijo Naoko es verdad por que ella también nos conoce a nosotras y sabía que diciendo eso tu no podrías estar con él y te alejarías, lo que significaría que no tendría competencia.

Y esta vez Tomoyo no tuvo respuesta.

- ¿Saku?...

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Naoko?

- es que… hicimos un intercambio de información, ella me diría algo si yo le decía por que estabas llorando… pero eso no es lo importante

- ¿Qué era lo que le dijiste? – Tomoyo no contestó rápidamente - ¡¿Qué era lo que le dijiste Tomoyo?!

- Sakura no creo que…

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó nuevamente.

- el por que llorabas… - contestó. Sakura no estaba para rodeos. No había planeado decirle eso… sin embargo cosas así no son como uno planea

- ¿le dijiste la verdad? – preguntó con voz ahogada

- no tuve opción. – Sakura se dejó caer en el piso y recargó su espalda contra la pared. – Sakura pero es realmente importante lo que me dijo valió la pena…

- me traicionaste, esto no debía salir de nosotras dos.

- yo no te traicioné Sakura – pero la chica ya había colgado.

Tomoyo miró el teléfono; sus ojos violetas se cerraron y una lágrima calló de su mejilla, ella le había llamado para ayudarla pero ahora… ahora la había dejado peor, ella sabía la verdad y… y Sakura creía que la había traicionado.

Subió a su habitación y tomó su celular. Marcó un número que Naoko recién le había pasado esa tarde y marcó.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡todo esto es tu culpa! – gritó Tomoyo cuando escuchó la voz masculina que le contestó.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Por qué jugaste con ella así?... ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Su voz se escuchaba tan cortada que parecía haber gritado por horas.

- ¿Tomoyo¿Tomoyo que pasa¿de que hablas?

- eres… eres un imbésil.

- a mi no me vas a estar insultando Tomoyo – dijo enfadado. Su perplejidad había quedado en segundo plano.

Estaba sentado en su cama apoyando su cuerpo en sus rodillas mientras hablaba con la chica.

- no puedo insultarte pero tu si puedes jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. – dijo con sarcasmo muy marcado

- no jugué con nadie¿Tomoyo que diablos te pasa?

- ¡que por tu culpa perdí a mi mejor amiga¡por tu estupidez!

La sangre se le congeló a Shaoran y abrió los ojos grandemente, su piel carente de calor y su voz atorada en su garganta no podía detener la serie de insultos que Tomoyo le dedicaba a él.

- ¿Qué… que le pasó a Sakura, Tomoyo? – murmuró cuando por fin pudo hablar

- ¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar y hacerte el inocente?

- ¡ya déjate de rodeos y dime que le sucedió!

- ¡la pedí por confiar en ti! Eso fue lo que pasó, ella está con el corazón desecho por tu culpa y ya no quiere volverme a hablar por que confié demasiado en ti… eso es lo que pasa…

- hablaste con ella… - susurró - … ¿está bien?

- hablé con ella, pero bien no está

Shaoran cerró los ojos con dolor.

- espero estés satisfecho, lograste todo lo que querías como lo querías.

- te equivocas Tomoyo no… - pero calló abruptamente.

Recordó lo que Kei les había dicho a ambos… no podía hacerle eso a Kei nuevamente, se la debía.

- no, no salió como quería.

- ¿Qué?

- no planeaba que a Sakura le afectaran tantos unas cuantas palabras bonitas y que ahora esté llorando como una magdalena por unos cuantos cumplidos… - a cada palabra que decía sentía que algo muy frió subía por su garganta y no lo dejaba respirar… pero no podía echarse para atrás cuando tantas personas saldrían lastimadas.

Tomoyo tal y como estaba de alterada comprendió al pie de la letra lo que Shaoran decía, no necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para comprender las palabras tan hirientes que el chico había dicho.

Solo que no podía comprender o creer en todo caso que Naoko fuera igual que él o igual a Chiharu, ella le había dicho que ella creía que Shaoran si sentía algo por Sakura y que nunca había vuelto con Chiharu… sin embargo no tenía caso seguir alimentando esperanzas después de escuchar lo que Shaoran le decía de primera mano.

Shaoran haría lo que fuera para no lastimar a su amigo… y si era necesario sacrificar ese sentimiento que sentía por Sakura lo haría… sin embargo tampoco quería lastimar a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Estás tan loco por Chiharu que no puedes ver más allá; no te importa lastimar a la gente para conseguir lo que quieres

Shaoran guardó silencio. Estaba aceptándolo con su silencio pero… si así era la mejor manera la aceptaría con resignación.

- aunque no puedo creer que… que Naoko también te siguiera el jueguito y todavía quisieran jugar con Sakura aún más – y entonces colgó.

Shaoran dejó caer su celular al piso sin importarle el daño que pudiera sufrir el pequeño aparato, se pasó las manos por el cabello y de dejó caer de espadas a su cama y sin abrir sus ojos murmuró.

- lo siento Sakura- y respiró hondamente.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Sakura se había ido por su culpa, él había sido el culpable de su llanto… aunque aún no comprendía del todo y justo ahora comprendía que no sabía de qué había hablado Tomoyo cuando le dijo que Naoko le había seguido el juego, se apresuró por su teléfono y la llamó.

- no quiero hablar contigo Shaoran, no puedo creer que hayas defendido a Chiharu cuando…

- ¿de que hablaron tu y Tomoyo? – la interrumpió no le interesaba saber las quejas de Naoko.

- no te interesa – contestó de mal modo Naoko. Le había prometido a Tomoyo que lo que habían hablado no saldría de ellas dos. Y bueno… de Sakura.

- ¿Hablaron de Sakura? Naoko necesito saberlo ¿hablaron del por que Sakura lloraba? – preguntó desesperado

- sabes la repuesta ¿para que la preguntas? – contestó después de unos segundos de silencio.

Shaoran se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar como desesperado por toda la habitación.

- ella lloraba por mi culpa – susurró - ¡¿pero por que¿Por qué Naoko?

- Chiharu…

Shaoran detuvo su apresurado caminar.

- no me interesa saber de Chiharu en este momento, Naoko – la interrumpió

- Chiharu le mintió a Sakura – insistió la chica – le dijo que se habían dado una oportunidad y que habían vuelto.

- ¡¿cómo pudo creer eso?! – gritó alterado

- ¡¿Qué querías que creyera cuando los vio abrazarse en sus narices?! – dijo Naoko restregándola la verdad en sus narices.

Entonces Shaoran lo único que sabía era que quería morirse en ese momento en ese mismo lugar.

- entonces cuando Chiharu le dijo eso, fue muy malo, y verla sentada a un lado tuyo supongo que fue peor... no quisiera haber estado en ese momento en los zapatos de Sakura. – dijo Naoko. Pero Shaoran no contestó y cambió de tema

- después de todo su había gato encerrado – contestó en un murmullo que Naoko apenas y escuchó.

- y eso no es todo; Shaoran es muy probable que Sakura no quiera volver a hablarte...

Shaoran suspiró. ¿Es que acaso las malas noticias no se acabarían nunca?

- ya dispara Naoko – le dijo

- Chiharu se aseguró de que… de que Sakura terminara gravemente herida, le dijo que… que tú habías estado coqueteando con una chica, solo por darle celos a ella. En pocas palabras le dijo que solo había sido un juego en el que el premio era ella.

Shaoran se sentó en su cama ya sin fuerzas para seguir estando de pie con tantas cosas dentro de la cabeza martilleándole el corazón y la mente.

- y esa chica era Sakura¿no es cierto? Le dijo que había estado jugando con ella

- exacto.

Ya imaginaba como debía sentirse la chica, le habían roto el corazón y él era el único que podía sanarlo y… ¡y tenía las malditas manos atadas!

Sakura sentía algo por él tan fuerte como él sentía algo por ella… pero era muy tarde para los dos.

Eriol había tenido razón, había sido muy obvio, tanto que Chiharu lo había notado y se había propuesto separarlos y lo había logrado con éxito y podía asegurar que ella había sido la que le había infundado el valor a Kei para decir lo que sentía por Sakura.

- ¿Shaoran, estas allí?

- te-tengo que irme – contestó.

- ¡Shaoran espera¿estás bien?

- hasta luego…

- ¡Shaoran!...

Se dejó caer al piso y apoyó su cabeza en la pared miraba on atención su celular, la pantalla brillaba en la oscuridad y Shaoran miraba fijamente lo escrito en ella.

Era el número de Sakura, justo antes de que Tomoyo lo llamara había estado preguntándose si debía llamarla… y a pesar de que en ese momento quería hacerlo con desesperación… ahora ya no debía hacerlo.

Habían lastimado a la chica que había logrado capturar su atención de una manera en que no podía explicárselo, no lograba comprender como era que Sakura se había metido dentro de él de una manera que no lograba comprender.

Hacía tanto tiempo ya que no sentía nada tan fuerte a una chica y cuando apenas lo comprendía, cuando apenas sentía que estaba tan cerca de encontrarla… los separaban más de lo que habían estado nunca, era cierto que él nunca había mostrado su interés en ella y que ella tampoco parecía demostrarlo pero… ahora cuando ambos los sabían había tantas entras entre ellos que los apartaban de una manera en la que no hubieran imaginado.

No debía llamarla, no podía llamarla o entonces… entonces dañaría a su amigo… él no se quejaba del dolor que comenzaba a quemarlo por dentro pero por que ella sí debía de sufrir.

Sentía tantos deseos de poder aliviar su dolor, deseaba llamarla, se moría por abrazarla fuerte y decirle que todo estaría bien y que él la amaba… pero sabía que sería peor para ambos.

Ella no podría soportarlo y estaba seguro de que si ella le contestaba creería que era por que quería regodearse con su dolor… y eso era lo que menos quería hacer… lo mejor que él podía hacer por ayudarla era salir de su vida. Y eso sería lo que haría.

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo abrió la puerta del salón había llegado muy temprano como había acostumbrado cuando no era amiga de sakura. Y es que esa mañana la chica de ojos verdes no iba con ella.

Enfermedad había sido la excusa, le había dicho Sakura cuando la llamó por teléfono esa mañana diciéndole que no iría por ella esa mañana por que estaba resfriada… pero Tomoyo sabía la verdad. Sakura no quería verla.

Así como tampoco quería ver a Naoko, ni a Chiharu y mucho menos a Shaoran. Entró con un suspiro al salón y se sentó en la banca donde las dos acostumbraban sentarse. Era la única dentro del salón y no sabía que hacer, estaba tan triste por que Sakura no quería verla que todo le parecía extremadamente gris.

- Buenos días – saludó Chiharu cuando entró por la puerta del salón.

Tomoyo solo le dirigió una sonrisa fingida. La chica de coletas siguió avanzando y entonces se dio cuenta de que el lugar de Sakura estaba vacío.

- ¿y Sakura¿no va a venir hoy?

- está enferma – no quería platicar con nadie y esa arpía estaba tratando de sacarle información pareciera.

- oye Tomoyo acá entre nosotras¿no le pasó nada a Sakura? Es que…

- nada que te importe Chiharu – contestó

La chica miró el techo y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿pero que les pasa a ustedes? – contestó con voz cansada – ya maduren – dijo haciendo referencia a ella y a Naoko. – no tienes por que hablarme en ese tono.

- yo te hablo como quiera – le contestó haciéndole frente

- ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- mira, yo no se por que están haciendo tanto drama Naoko y tu; Shaoran y yo…

- no mientas, Shaoran me dijo la verdad

- ¿Qué verdad?

- tu sabes que verdad – le atacó. Sin embargo no esperó lo que Chiharu le dijo.

- ¿le estás creyendo a Naoko¡ella está enamorada de Shaoran por eso miente!

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Kei entrando por la puerta del salón.

Chiharu solo miró a Tomoyo y sin contestarle a Kei salió del salón dejando allí a Tomoyo con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Kei miró a las chicas confundido.

- ¿Tomoyo que pasó, estás bien?

La amatista soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- estoy bien – el chico se sentó atrás de ella.

- ¿y Sakura?

- está enferma – mintió

El chico suspiró aliviado. Tomoyo no comprendió.

- que alivio – dijo con una leve sonrisa – creí que se me habían adelantado

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto confusa. El chico sonrió.

- es que… te voy a decir, pero no le digas a ella nada; quiero decírselo yo – le dijo Kei aún con la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Me le quiero declarar a Sakura¿crees que tenga una oportunidad?

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Shaoran; Tomoyo aún sorprendida por lo que Kei acababa de revelarle que no notó la cara pálida de Shaoran y la tristeza que formaba parte de los ojos ámbar de Shaoran.

Continuará…

¡Hola¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien yo aquí escapándome de mis tareas que están a punto de volverme loca; y que mejor que dejar que mi cabeza vague en los problemas de mis personajes favoritos. Jijiji

Pues bien aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo donde casi desenmascaran a Chiharu; sin embargo ahora tenemos a Kei separándolos. Que mala suerte ¿verdad?... pero ustedes peren el proximo capítulo habrá una conversación que no les gustará perderse… bueno de hecho estoy planeando dos.

Ahora muchísimas gracias a:

Yanny

darkmaho


End file.
